


Thank you for your service

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting in George Washington's tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for your service

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a biffle while intoxicated.

Alexander Hamilton was summoned to the honorable Georgeapher Waashington tent in the field, for what reason he knew not. He was sweating, the little drips rolling down the crease of his spine. He distinctly felt sweat gathering around his six pack abs and worried he might sweat through his frocks as he waited to be seen by the most powerful leader of the revolution. "Alexander Hamilton," the man himself bore himself in the tent way, pulled apart by my friend Aaron Burr. I felt a pinge of jealousy as Mr burr winked at me on his way out. Mr Washington shook my hand and invited me into his tent. "Mr Hamilton, I understand you want to fight. I was just like you when I was younger, but I have an important job for you." Alexander tried to think of his wife, or even his lover, but neither cooled him down at he was thoroughly engaged by the recognition of this man's power. He towered over him, as he circled where he sat. General Washington placed a firm hand over Alexander's shoulder and squeezed, "to what limits are you willing to go to serve your country, Alexander?" "I am limitless, sir," the eager young man responded, loosening the collar of his shirt. The general took his face in his hands, standing directly before him, then unbuttoned his pants and presented an ever magnificent schlong. "Do your duty, mr Hamilton. An order from your commander... :)" "gladly sir," Alexander replied and he served his country. Oh did he serve his country.


End file.
